Needleless valve systems have various components such as, but not limited to, a housing, valve portion and a base portion. Moreover, different types of needleless valve systems (e.g., positive displacement, negative displacement) require different types of components. Accordingly, a manufacturer of the needleless valve systems is unable to use components designed for one type needleless valve system for assembling the other type of needleless valve system.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.